


Like a Penitent

by azephirin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Apologies, Challenge Response, Challenge: Porn Paragraph-a-Thon, Ficlet, Incest, M/M, Penitence, Porn, Siblings, Soul-selling, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks how fragile Dean is, how lost, how they both are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Penitent

**Author's Note:**

> Again, for the [Porn-Paragraph-a-Thon](http://technosage.livejournal.com/224268.html). Prompt: Sam/Dean, magazine.

Dean's got weird ways of apologizing, but Sam can't deny that his brother knows him well. Hazelnut coffee with half-and-half and three sugars, the most recent issue of _The Nation_ magazine—all that's missing is control of the radio, but that would be Sam's clue that Dean had been possessed. It's not until they've stopped for the night, though, stopped and checked in and locked the car and laid the lines of salt, that Dean goes to his knees like a penitent. Sam sits on the edge of the bed and cradles Dean's head in his hands as Dean sucks him off. They pass the night this way: Sam jerks Dean off with a slow hand, licking the sweat from his collarbone, teasing him until he's arching and gasping, "Sammy, please." And it's Sam who fucks Dean, bracing himself on his hands and rocking his hips forward, listening to Dean plead and moan for more. They're both on the verge, about to come, when Dean cracks, and his pleas are mixed in with broken fragments of "God, Sam...had to...I'm so sorry...it was worth it...worth it...God, please." And Sam can't give him everything he needs, but Sam knows he can give Dean two things: a way out of this stupid, misguided, and completely characteristic deal he's made—whatever it takes, Sam knows, he'll do it—and he can give Dean release, release and absolution, right now. "I'm going to get you out of this," Sam whispers, and pulls Dean to his hands and knees to wrap his fingers around Dean's cock. Dean comes with Sam's name on his lips, and after, Sam wraps around him, kisses his hair, listens to him sleep, and thinks how fragile Dean is, how lost, how they both are.


End file.
